Taken Away
by InseparableTwins
Summary: Emptiness... That's all he felt. That's all THEY felt. They were like two sides of the same coin. Except, that coin had been split. The twins are going through emptiness, hurt, and insanity. All because of what? Some heartless bastard that took Kaoru away! But, one of the hardest things was realization... They felt... love.


Chapter**_ 1-Unknown Feelings_**

**Hey guys! This my first fanfic EVER(Well first fanfic that is published at least) Anyway feel free to give me tips and advice but no "I hate this!" for a review, simply put what I should have done and advice on how to make it better. I DO NOT own OHSHC or the Hitachiin brothers...*sniffle* Also shout-outs to the people who helped me! Thank you Fantasies-On-Paper for inspiring me. Thank you Puppy-sama Inuyasha(A very close friend of mine) for editing my work! Well enjoy!**

**_Hikaru's P.O.V_**

"_No!"  
"Stay away from him!"  
"Get your hands off him!"  
"Don't take him away from me! Kaoru I need you! Kaoru, I can't live without you!"_

I could have protected him…I could have beaten up those bastards so Kaoru would not have been taken away. Instead I stood there searching for his warm grasp, yelling at the men like a person from one of those sappy movies. It was my fault that I let him be taken away from me, I shouldn't have just stood there, after all I can't live without him. Maybe I loved him more than any brother should, it was that day where I realized the love I used to only act out was becoming true.

Meanwhile in the Host Club no guest bothered to meet me and even if they did, just looking at me stopped them from coming. I was as skinny as a toothpick because I lost my appetite and didn't eat as much since Kaoru wasn't around. Dark circles formed under my eyes from my loss of sleep, and my hair was messed up from my frustration and recklessness. If you looked into my room it was as if a tornado went through it; broken items lay on the floor and torn pages from books were everywhere. I just felt so cold on the inside with my mirror image gone.

"Hikaru-kun! Where's Kaoru-kun?" One of my -used-to-be-regular- guests asked as she looked around, not even noticing that I looked like a travesty.

Another girl rushed up pulling on the girl's arm and whispered in her ear so I wouldn't be able to hear, though I did, "Didn't you hear? Kaoru got kidnapped and it's best to leave Hikaru alone; he's such a wreck right now!" My heart sank and turned ice when I heard her last line; it felt as if a hand went through my chest and ripped my heart out. By the girl's expression she figured out she might have said it loud enough to hear noticing the pained looked on my face, and she quickly left, dragging the girl with her.

"Yeah, I'm such a fucking wreck, she might as well say that to my face...that bitch." I muttered under my breath, no one could understand the pain I was going thorough, the guilt that was weighing me down when the darkness hovered over me. Sighing roughly I sat down at one of the tables and I could already hear the rumors when I passed by the groups of girls. _Go ahead, act as if I can't fucking hear you saying shit about Kaoru's disappearance! See if I care. _The impulse to break something was unavoidable, but at the same time I tried not to cry. I hit my hand on the table I was sitting on and jumped a bit from the loud sound I didn't know I'd make. Everyone was staring at me most thinking I was insane. I was becoming delusional but I just know they were laughing at me; knowing what they were saying in their heads. And at the point where I couldn't take it anymore I ran.

I ran.  
I ran as fast as I could as if my life depended on it.  
I didn't care anymore, I didn't say sorry to the people I bumped into, I didn't care if anyone saw me crying. I just ran. Though it felt like I could hear someone else's running footsteps coming after me. My vision blurred with tears and I tuned out everything. I isolated myself from everybody, rushing out of the doors and into the forest sitting under a tree. Was it raining cats and dogs, or was it my tears that were pouring down hard? The harsh cold wind abused me as the gloomy sky threatened to make things worse.

"Hikaru, where are you?!" a delicate voice yelled...it sounded familiar but I didn't answer. I just wanted to be left alone in my own embrace. Nothing was the same anymore. I picked up a piece of glass from a broken bottle thrown by a drunkard, creating pictures on my arm and letting the crimson liquid flow down on the once brown ground. Without him I just couldn't do anything...

"Hikaru!"  
"Hikaru!"  
As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that Haruhi was shaking me, yelling out my name. I couldn't answer or was it just that I didn't want to?

She sighed,"I heard about what happened to Kaoru, but you shouldn't commit suicide because of that. Instead _we_ should try to find him."

"W-we?"I asked, eyes widening to the fact that I didn't need to bribe her with food to make her help me, like I always had to. She nodded and helped me get up from where I was and dragged me out of the forest so we could come up with a plan.

**_ Kaoru's P.O.V_**

_"Hikaru help!"  
__"Get away from me!"  
"Stop don't take me away!"  
"Hikaru save_ me!"

I now lay in a dark room, waiting to get saved. Hikaru was gone as I slipped away from him. Hikaru stood there yelling at the men, but he could have fought them. So why did he just stand there? I sighed, maybe it was just because he was in a state of shock but most likely Hikaru would come and get me, right? I shook the thought off and stared at the little light that shown through the crack in the wall. As I followed the light to see where it ended, it guided me to a mirror, showing my appearance and how I just know that I still looked like my symmetrical counterpart. Call it twin telepathy, or something but I just knew he looked like a wreck. My skin was bruised and scarred by the abusiveness of my kidnappers and my own thoughts of suicide, there was bags under my eyes because I couldn't sleep with Hikaru if I had a nightmare; I didn't bother to eat anything causing me to look so skinny you could see my bones thorough my tattered clothing.

Thoughts recurred in my head on what I should have told Hikaru. For some time Hikaru was the only thing on my mind. Yes we were twins but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't know why at first and I didn't know what that warm sweet feeling I had for him was. But soon I realized it was _love. _

I loved him. More than anything else and more than I should. If I told him this would he hate me? Does he even love me back? No of course not. He loves Haruhi, I know that already. I'll have to act as though I do not wish to be his lover. I'll have to pretend that I simply want to be brothers only. Sighing, I just want to hear him say, "_I love_ you." I want to be in his warm embrace. I want to feel his soft lips touch mine, but I know that will never happen. It's forbidden and he just thinks of me as a brother nothing else.

**A/N  
****Sorry guys I won't be continuing this!(Lack of inspiration and I don't know how to continue it)So I'll leave it to you on how you think this will continue and how this will end. Sorry! I guess it turned out to be a one-shot. Comment on how you think this should continue and end.(Maybe from your imagination I'll continue it)**


End file.
